Turtle Dove
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: The boys from TDI have finally overthrown Chris's rule over Canada and are ready to return home. Noah has to travel ten thousand miles to reunite with his sworn love, Lindsay. Based on Turtle Dove by Ralph Vaughan Williams. Dedicated to KN and Winter-Rae.


**Disclaimer: **The show Total Drama Island belongs to Fresh TV and Cake Entertainment. The song Turtle Dove was written by Ralph Vaughan Williams.

**Note: **When I first sang this song in choir, I fell in love with it instantly. I wanted to use the version that elysium4949 posted about Tidus and Yuma from Final Fantasy X, but that would be hard in Noah's POV so I'll use the version sung by Bryn Terfel instead. Compare those two versions and you'll know what I mean.

**Rating Note: **Rated K+ for the answer to where babies come from.

Fare thee well my dear, for you must read this...

...

...

* * *

**Turtle Dove**

The war was over. All twelve boys from the Total Drama series defeated Chris in The Battle of Chrisland and overthrew his oppressive totalitarian government. All that was left was to wait patiently for the airplane they were in to take them home.

"After these two long years," Noah muttered to himself, "I'll finally see her again."

The bookworm took out a small, velvet box from his pocket and started massaging it, reliving the painful thought of leaving his sworn love, Lindsay, alone. Tyler sat down next to him and examined what was in his hands.

"So you're finally gonna propose to Lindsay after all." the jock sighed, "I always knew you two were a match made in heaven."

"I always thought you were seeking revenge for me dating your former girlfriend." Noah admitted, "I can never thank you enough for supporting me in my journey of love."

Tyler chuckled. "Who knew the cynical genius would ever become a emotional lover?"

Noah chuckled also. "And who knew the thick headed jock would become a master war strategist?"

"Anyways," Tyler said, getting back on subject, "when was the last time you saw her?"

The cynical genius pulled the collar of his T-shirt and blushed.

"Oh ho, Noah you sly dog!" the jock purred, "How far did you go?"

The mocha skinned brunette leaned in to whisper in his friend's ear. "I think I might have gotten her pregnant."

Tyler's jaw dropped and he quickly retracted from the bookworm. "Are you serious?"

Noah nodded. "The day after that, I bought a ring to propose to her, but the General deported me to this horrible war before I could bring it to her." He opened the velvet box to reveal a gold ring with a baby blue sapphire gemstone.

"Wow," the brunette jock gasped with oogling eyes, "it's beautiful."

"I know that a diamond is the traditional stone," Noah admitted, "but I thought sapphire matched her eyes so well."

Tyler took attention to how his bookworm ally massaged a scar on his right shoulder from where Chris had shot him during one of their battles.

"I wish we could help rebuild this horrible wasteland," the jock said, "especially since..."

He noticed that the right wing had caught fire and broke off from the plane. It wasn't long before the left wing did the same and the plane they were in barreled toward the ground like an Atom Bomb.

"It's been a long three years Noah!" Tyler shouted in a panic.

The plane hit an empty meadow and exploded, scattering the flaming debris along the grass.

Noah opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the radiant sun. He looked around to notice fire surrounding the area where the plane had crashed. To his horror, Tyler's burning body emerged from the wreckage and got down on his knees.

"Please return to Lindsay!" he pleaded, "Please, make her happy!!"

The dead jock's flesh and bones collapsed in front of Noah, making his scream in terror. The bookworm examined the rest of the rubble and found that he was the only survivor of the great tragedy. Renewing his will, he walked away while reciting his promise to Lindsay.

* * *

_Fare thee well my dear for I must be gone,_

_and leave you for a while._

_Though I go away, I'll come back again,_

_though I roam ten thousand miles my dear._

_Though I roam ten thousand miles!_

_

* * *

_

That night, Noah took shelter behind a single tree in a vast and bounding prairie. He gazed up into the stars to find a pattern that closely resembled Lindsay, the brightest stars being the ones that made up her eyes. The bookworm closed his eyes, only to find the pattern disappeared once he opened them. He shed tears as he softly continued the solemn vow.

* * *

_So fair thou art my bonnie lass,_

_so deep in love am I._

_Though I never will prove false to the bonnie lass I love,_

_'til the stars fall from the sky, my dear._

_'Til the stars fall from the sky!_

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and the months into three long years of aimless travel. Noah did roam ten thousand miles during that time, only to see his sworn love. The bookworm sat on the beach to rest and watch the orange sunset glow, singing the vow he still kept close.

* * *

_The seas will never run dry my dear,_

_nor the rocks ever melt in the sun._

_But I never will prove false to the bonnie lass I love,_

_'til all these things be done, my dear._

_'Til all these things be done!_

_

* * *

_

* * *

When twilight came, Noah walked to the end of the beach to see the house he had left five years prior. He whispered the final verse as he approached the door.

* * *

_Fare thee well my dear for I must be gone,_

_and leave you for a while._

_Though I go away, I'll come back again,_

_though I roam ten thousand miles my dear._

_Though I roam ten thousand miles!_

_

* * *

_

Lindsay opened the door and emerged, still looking as radiant as she was five years prior. Her baby blue eyes widened in joyful tears as the vision of her true love materialized. She embraced him tenderly, the tears still running down her face.

"You came back," the blonde whispered, "still as handsome as you were five years ago."

"I've prayed every night for this day to come," Noah told her, "to see the one who saved me from the darkness."

"I want you to see Stella." Lindsay said.

"Stella?" Noah asked as his eyes widened once again.

"Our four year old daughter," the blonde beauty explained, "she's sleeping."

They went to Stella's bedroom to find a miniature version of Lindsay sleeping, the only difference being that she had Noah's brown eyes.

"She's beautiful," the brunette whispered as he stroked his daughter's hair, "Lindsay, I have something to show you." He brought his lover to the living room and got down on one knee.

"Lindsay Beduevere," Noah recited as he revealed the sapphire ring, "will you marry me?"

The blonde let out a gasp of delight as she placed the ring on her finger. "This is the greatest thing anyone has done for me! I will be your love forever!... Noah Manorson."

The kiss they shared that night bonded the two in holy love forever.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

To conclude, I'd like to dedicate this story to The Kobold Necromancer and Winter-Rae. I believe that they are the king and queen of TDI fanfics, at least on this site.

This story was also sort of an answer to smt17's call for a sequel to Noah's Perversion. If you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed it.

I will continue writing Almost! Total Drama Action after this so you better catch up!

Read and review! Happy Holidays!


End file.
